


Late RSVP

by ShyVioletCat



Series: It's Christmas Time, Pretty Baby [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: 46. “The babies crying, the foods burning, the dogs are fighting and your calling me to see what time my family’s coming at?” I can't choose one, so I'll leave up to you, for Rowaelin please! Also, congratulations on the milestone!
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: It's Christmas Time, Pretty Baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606111
Kudos: 28





	Late RSVP

To say Aelin was frazzled was an understatement.

She didn’t know why she insisted that everyone come over to their place for the big Christmas lunch. It was a stupid idea. Especially since Rowan was working Christmas morning, drawing the short straw for the shift roster. Aelin swore as the pot with the boiled over. Just as she lifted it off the heat Elsie started to wail from here she lay in her bouncer, upset by the growling of the two dogs outside. 

Aelin hurried to the lounge room and picked up her 6 month old trying to sooth her then she went to the kitchen window and opening it. She could see Fleetfoot and Abraxos in the yard. Dorian and Manon had gone on a tropical cruise for Chritmas and as the only other friends with a decent sized yard they had offered to look after the black dog. The two dogs usually got on fine but the smell of the turkey must have been sending them crazy.

“Cut it out,” Aelin snapped. Fleetfoot looked remorseful while Abraxos just trotted off.

_Wait. The turkey._

Aelin darted to the oven and opened it, a plume of smoke greeted her. This time Aelin held in her curse with her infant daughter in her arms, but the smoke had startled Elsie enough that she started crying again.

“Baby girl, I’m sorry,” Aelin said softly.

Then her phone started ringing, just to add to her list of things she had to attend to. Aelin didn’t both to check the caller ID before answering.

“Hello.”

“Hi, Aelin,” Rowan said. “I just wanted to check when everyone was coming over.”

“The babies crying, the foods burning, the dogs are fighting and your calling me to see what time everyone’s coming at?”

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

“You better not be calling to tell me you’re going to be late,” Aelin said as she bounced the whimpering baby.

“Ah,” was all Rowan said.

“No. No way, it’s Christmas day, it’s Elise’s first Christmas. You should be here,” Aelin barked into the phone.

“That’s not why I was calling,” Rowan said calmly.

“What is it then?” Aelin snapped, she still wasn’t passed her frazzled-ness.

“Lorcan decided to take us up on the offer of lunch,” Rowan said as evenly as he could.

Aelin didn’t know what was the worse outcome, Rowan being late or Lorcan coming to lunch. 

“You get your arse home right now and I’ll think about letting him come.”


End file.
